


The Ones We Love in Chinese，所愛之人

by ch20529, yassiwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yassiwrites/pseuds/yassiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hill的副警長Jordan Parrish今晚有個重要的計劃，而且他絕對不能出錯！</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ones We Love in Chinese，所愛之人

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank arcticnewt for giving me the chance to translate this wonderful work.  
> Enjoy it.  
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> Hey sweety! Of course you can translate it, and thanks for the nice comment. I appreciate it ♥
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2034441

所愛之人，The Ones We Love  
by yassiwrites 

 

簡介：

Beacon Hill的副警長Jordan Parrish今晚有個重要的計劃，而且他絕對不能出錯！

正文：

Derek不斷的閃避著Jordan的視線拒絕主動搭話，而且就算開口了他講的也和Jordan現在說的毫不相干。

Jordon看得出來Derek很緊張，而這也搞得副警長覺得自己也很緊張。

該不會Derek已經知道了吧？！如果他已經知道Parrish接下來要做什麼了怎麼辦？Parrish感覺自己越來越驚恐了。

快冷靜下來，Jordan！他絕對不可能發現的。絕對不會。你一直很小心，沒什麼好擔心的。

目前為止一切都按照計劃進行，接下來一整天他要帶Derek離開閣樓去外面晃晃。

這看起來不會很難，因為Derek似乎也決定想待在外頭。

當Jordan每次覺得他的計劃好像快露餡時Derek都能替他化解掉，Jordan不僅懷疑這該不會是狼人的直覺？畢竟誰知道呢？他們倆在外面一直逛到日落才準備回住處。

開門後他們一起點了蠟燭走向陽台，同時Derek伸手攬過他男朋友的腰，將自己的頭放在Jordan的肩上一邊說：「我猜我們現在要去的地方很明顯。」

Parrish笑著回答：「我也這麼認為。」他牽起Derek的手沿著放滿蠟燭的走廊走向陽台。

陽台看起來美極了，四周點滿了小蠟燭而夜色中唯一的光源是螢亮的月光。

有一張小桌子置於其中，桌上放著一瓶紅酒和兩個盤子，盤子中已經準備好看起來十分美味的雞肉料理。

Jordan簡直難以置言，那群熊孩子竟然如此優秀。

當Jordan看向Derek時他看到Derek眼中難以言喻的感動， Jordan覺得自己為了今晚了準備要講的話都不重要了，因為一切盡在不言中。

然後Jordan感覺到一雙強壯的手臂將他拉了過去，讓他們沉醉在彼此甜蜜的吻裡。

雖然這吻很快就結束了，但他們貼著彼此的額頭，傻兮兮的笑著互看著。

說實話沒人知道他們到底站在那裡互相凝視了多久，只知道他們都很享受當下的氣氛。

最後他們終於走向餐桌坐定，在用餐時他們聊了彼此的工作、昨晚一起看的電影還有日常生活的瑣事。

如果不是Jordan每五分鐘就要確認一下自己口袋裡的黑色小盒子還在的話，他根本沒意識到時間流逝的有多快。

他現在快緊張死了，而且認真的，誰能怪他呢？

Derek抬起一邊的眉毛疑惑的看著他，Jordan知道自己現在看起來就是一臉緊張的樣子。

Jordan今晚計劃要問眼前的這個男人；這個他一生所愛的人願不願意和他結婚。

今晚對他超級無敵重要！

Jordan深呼吸了一口氣，然後他從椅子上站起來單膝脆下一臉認真的看著Derek的眼睛。

「Derek」結果他才一開口就被他男朋友差點從椅子嚇的滑下來打斷了。

「等…等一下！」Derek說。

Jordan覺得自己的心在聽到這話時都碎了，他試著隱藏起自己的感覺，努力的握出Derek的手硬擠出一個安慰的笑容說：「Der，沒關係，如果現在還不是時候我可以理解的。」

「不，我不是這個意思，只是…」Derek在自己的口袋摸索了一陣，接著他拿出了一個和Jordan手上一模一樣的黑色小盒子！

Derek打開了他手上的小盒子，而裡面有一枚在中心鑲著三曲枝*樣式的銀戒指。

這個三曲枝看起來就和狼人背上的那個一模一樣。

Derek開口說：「這是我的家族象徵。事實上這是一枚祖傳戒指。這是我媽向我爸求婚時用的戒指，我希望你擁有它。如果你願意接受的話。我…我的意思是…我想說…」

「你願意和我結婚嗎？」Jordan問，他臉上大大的掛著傻氣的笑容，整個人笑的合不攏嘴。

而Derek的答案從他柔和的目光裡不言而喻，他捧著Jordan的臉迅速的吻上他。

「是的，我願意。那你願意嫁給我嗎？」

「我想是的。」

過了一陣子，當他們倆都躺在床上享受著開心慶祝後的溫存時Jordan聽到Derek發出一陣低吼。

他抬起頭來看向他的未婚夫。

他的未婚夫！這念頭讓Jordan突然心裡一陣悸動。

「怎麼了？」Jordan疑惑的問。

「他們都知道這件事。 Stiles、Scott、Lydia、整個狼群，他們都知道你今晚也要求婚對吧？」

「他們也知道你要求婚嗎？」Jordan坐起來一臉震驚的看向Derek。「難怪我們來這裡的時候你看起來一點也不驚訝！喔老天啊！他們真是群壞心眼的小孩！」

Derek同意的點了點頭。

「我們得送他們一份謝禮。」Jordan下了結論。

「當然。」

「不過那可以等。」Jordan跨上Derek的腰一邊輕咬著Derek的頸子，他沒漏看Derek臉上開心的笑容。

「當然，那絕對可以等。」Derek同意道。

End


End file.
